


Porn

by Slapstix66



Series: Graffitipunk [6]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slapstix66/pseuds/Slapstix66
Summary: The internet is for porn... according to Avenue Q anyways.





	Porn

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing...

Cass had Luma pressed up against the door the second they made their way through it. 

She was pressed up against Luma, standing on her tiptoes to press their lips together. Luma had her fingers laced into Cass’s hair, pulling her closer. Cass felt her fingers dig into the metal of the door as she resisted the urge to crush Luma against her. She knew her own strength and wasn’t willing to risk getting caught up in the mood. No matter how tempting it was to just grab her and  _ hold _ her.

“Fuck.” Luma groaned as Cass pulled away, immediately latched onto her neck. Her teeth nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. 

Cass started clawing at Luma’s vest, trying and failing to figure out how to unlatch the buckles. She let out a groan of frustration.

“Why… aren’t your damn… clothes coming off…” Cass pulled back and tried to focus on removing Luma’s clothing. She quickly realized that her fingers was just barely passing through the material. “Oh, what the hell?” Cass started patting Luma’s body down, trying to figure out how this outfit worked and how to remove it.

“It’s my suit, not real clothes. Hold on.” Luma did some handwavy thing and deactivated her suit. Cass watched as it transformed into a sleek silver catsuit that was fitted perfectly to Luma’s body. If she wasn’t so horny she’d probably have took a moment to appreciate the outfit, but she was more concerned with getting Luma  _ out  _ of her clothes. 

Cass grabbed Luma by the waist and spun her around, pressing her face first back into the door. She ripped the zipper down as roughly as she could without breaking it (she certainly didn’t want to explain to Lacy why Luma’s suit was destroyed). 

With a rough sort of gentleness only a woman with super strength could possess, Cass slowly slid the sleeves off of Luma’s shoulders. Cass wrapped her arms around Luma and pulled her against her. Her lips once again attached to the side of her neck. Her hands snaked up and cupped Luma’s breasts, the warm flesh in her palms a welcome weight. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Cass slowly started kissing her way down Luma’s back, pulling her suit down as she went. Cass paused halfway down, lips pressed against Luma’s spine. “M-may I?”

“Yes.” Luma grabbed at the door, panting slightly as she double checked it as locked. 

Cass yanked the rest of the suit off, pressing soft bites and kisses against the newly exposed skin as she quickly stripped her naked. Cass spun her around and once again pressed her against the door. Luma’s hands grabbed at her, pulling her jacket off with a rough jerk as their lips met again. 

Cass tore her own shirt off with a flick of her wrist, the soft, pink fabric tearing away without any resistance. Cass picked Luma up off the ground with a soft laugh as Luma wrapped her legs around Cass’s waist. 

“Have I told you how much I appreciate your super strength lately? Cause, damn.” Luma pulled away from her, resting her arms on Cass’s shoulders as she stared down at her. Cass felt some of the urgency that had been driving her for the last couple of hours since they’d returned to Earth fade a little. 

“You might have mentioned it.” Cass leaned up and kissed her. She pulled back, a small smirk on her face. “I’ve got an idea, you trust me?” 

“You know I do.” Luma grabbed her face and kissed her hard. “But also, we’ve been stuck on that ship for a week and I need you to do  _ something _ sooner rather than later.” 

Cass smirked. “Yes ma’am.”

Cass unhooked Luma’s legs from around her waist and in a move that would have been impossible for anyone else proceeded to lift her into the air. Cass set her thighs on her shoulders and pressed her back against the wall. Cass started to carefully nip at Luma’s stomach and thighs. She smirked as Luma gasped from above her, her fingers digging into Cass’s hair once again to anchor herself. Cass took her time, the rushed feeling from their first time gone as she knew they actually had time now. They weren’t days away from potentially dying this time around. 

“Fuck…  Cass…” Luma pushed at her head, trying to get her to move further down. “I need you. Now.” 

Cass laughed and complied with Luma’s “request,” pulling her hips closer as she dove in. 

It wasn’t familiar yet. The taste was tangy and a little bitter and the territory was mostly unexplored. But it didn’t matter. It was  _ fun _ . Cass wasn’t normally one for patience, but taking the time to learn Luma’s body was one of the few long term projects she was looking forward to never fully completing. 

Luma’s fingers tugged at her hair, gasping as her thighs clenched around Cass’s head as she began rapidly nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh in front of her. 

Cass wasn’t great with words. She was certain they existed and that someone them could probably do justice to the things she was feeling in the moment. But there weren’t any words she’d know even under normal circumstances so there certainly weren’t any that would come to mind when she was buried in between Luma’s thighs. 

Luma shuttered from above her and tipped forward, her hands automatically grasping at Cass’s shoulders as she tried to stabilize herself. Cass smiled and tipped Luma off to the side, catching Luma in her arms as she slipped off Cass’s shoulders. Luma let out a small gasp and instinctively wrapped her arms around Cass’s neck. Luma shook her head with a small, satisfied smile and buried her face in Cass’s chest.

“Give me like… five minutes.” Luma kissed the exposed skin of her neck. “Or maybe ten.”

“Take your time.” Cass slowly walked over to the bed, pressing a kiss to Luma’s forehead as she deposited her onto the unmade sheets. Cass quickly shed the rest of her clothing and joined Luma in bed. With a small yawn she wrapped her arms around Luma’s waist and laid her head on Luma’s chest, listening to her rapidly beating heart. “We’ve actually got some now, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess we do.”


End file.
